You will grow stronger
by ThePhantomBaroness
Summary: Silvermist birthed a petite small kitten, that doesnt have a mark. WIP


"Emberfoot, I don't think this is the right territory..." said the red speckled Queen, she was three moons pregnant and had to get back to the StarClan soil before the kits were born. The dark stone grey tomcat sighed, making his frosting breath swirl in the frigid air. He knew they weren't in the right territory...He knew he should have listened to Applefur. "I know Silvermist, but this was four moon journey, while the Frostbite Road was nine, and wolves are prowling around, and they are hungry..." he says, keeping his eyes on the blurry whiteness that surrounded them like a cold blanket.

"I know, but you knew the mountain pass is just as dangerous and it turned out to be a seven moon travel..." Silvermist says, lying down to rest. "It still is a shorter journey..." he says, hoping his mate wouldn't bring up the last conversation. "Emberfoot, Applefur said that she was friends with someone in MoonPack, and that they could protect us," she says gently, not wanting to make him mad. "I know, but I won't Trust wolves, especially MoonPack," he says, sitting by her and looking at her with his golden squash colored eyes. She sighed, knowing the wolves were indeed violent in Frost Moon Season, for the lack of food was hard on all of the clans... Applefur, a kind family friend and Fox from the Earthclan, had told them four moons ago, that she had a friend in MoonPack who would kindly protect them and take Emberfoot and his pregnant Queen, Silvermist, to their pack, Starclan... But her husband didn't trust wolves at all, much less Moonpack.

Her mate lay his head down by hers. "Don't worry SilverMist...I will get us back, I promise..." he says, licking her icy nose. She sighed and smiled. "And when you do, we will be parents," she says, closing her eyes. Emberfoot smiled, closing his own. The raging storm howled outside the cave. Emberfoot perked his ears. He didn't just hear howling of the storm. But a sort of growling. A huge wolvirine stepped into the cave from the snow. His paws are caked in frozen mud and his mouth foaming. Emberfoot widened his eyes and knew why the wolverine twitched and his mouth frothed. How his black orb like eyes squinted with crust around them. Why patches of fur were missing. He had Musit. (Muz it)

Emberfoot nudged his wife gently. He nipped her ear when she didn't wake. She opened her eyes groggily and widened them when she saw the wolverine. Emberfoot got up into a crouch and let his wife back away as well. There was no escape. The wolverine blocked the cave, and Silvermist couldn't even run that far while pregnant.

"Silvy..." he said in a low tone. "Get out...Ill..." his wife shook her head. he saw the terror in her summer sky blue eyes. He sighed and gave her a soft smile. "When I attack-" he was cut off by a loud and malicious snarl. the wolverine had caught sight of them and was about to attack.

"GO NOW," Emberfoot shouted as he pounced on the Wolverine first. The Queen ran out of the cave and out into the storm. She looked back for a moment, and at that moment...she saw her mate get his throat torn out...

She blinked back tears as she ran, not knowing where she was going. She stopped for a brief second, looking at her surroundings. Snow clung to her fur, and she was breathless. She heard a familiar voice.

"Oakfoot?" she says, spinning around to the familiar scented cat. The ginger tabby looked at her. "Silvermist, why are you alone?" he says, checking to make sure she's okay. "An infected wolverine attacked Emberfoot and me..." she says, blinking back tears. "we were trapped in a cave, and he fought it off, so I could escape..." she says, looking at Oakfoot.

"I'm so sorry... let's get you somewhere warm," he says, leading her to there underground hideaway. Earthclan consisted of foxes and cats. Her brother, Oakfoot, was chosen to go here because he was a kind and gentle soul. He often saved orphaned kits and abandoned fox pups while on patrol as a Territory guard.

"You can stay here for a while, we will send a messenger to StarClan that you won't be back for a while..." he says, walking her to her burrow. "Thank you Oakfoot..." she said, smiling tiredly and sadly at Oakfoot.

Oakfoot sighed and left, letting the Queen mourn her now lost mate.

**Not what you guys were expecting, eh? Well this is heavily inspired by Warrior Cats, so enjoy :3**

** A weirdo ninja**

** ThePhantomBaroness**


End file.
